


Make this place you home

by bashfulberry



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accumulating stuff is part fo starting over, Eddie settles in in LA, Feeling at Home, Gen, Inspired by Gifset by coffeealways on tumblr, Make this house your home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: Eddie's room is bland in comparison to Christopher's. Over time, he changes it into something more his own.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 16





	Make this place you home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How empty and bare Eddie’s room is vs how full and colourful Chris’s room is](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/764580) by Coffeealways. 



> I wrote it right after seeing this gifset, all my feelings had to go somewhere and they took a form of this fic.
> 
> not beta-read
> 
> title from Home by Phillip Phillips

It's been several months since Eddie has moved from El Paso to LA - he found a great job, an awesome team, a good school for Chris, and hope of building a life here. He's been so focused on the outside world, spent so much time either at work, picking up Chris, and hanging out with the family members he couldn't visit so often from Texas, he barely put in the time and effort to make himself at home in his new house. He has already started feeling at home in LA but the fact was his bedroom was a prime example for him not fully moving in. He could argue that he didn't spend much time there, it was just a bedroom after all, or that he didn't care much what it looked like. Both of which were nothing more than excuses.

  
He got dressed and went to check in on Christopher. Leaning on the door frame, he watched as his son put on the last sock and flashed him his signature grin. „Let's do this.”  
„Let's do this.” Eddie gave him a smile of his own and fleetingly thought of how hard summoning a smile so early in the morning would have been without Chris.  
Eddie fastened his watch and waited for Christopher to finish getting ready. His eyes moved from his son to the desk, checking if Chris hasn't forgotten to pack his homework. Colorful notebooks lay on one side but none of them for the subjects of the day. He took in the rest of the room - it was tidy but it was such a stark contrast to his own room. His bedroom was exactly how the realtor had presented it, the only change being different duvet covers. Meanwhile Christopher's room beamed with character. Everything in it - from his drawings on the wall to his toys to the colorful carpet - radiated joy, energy, and childlike wonder. Everything in it screamed Christopher.  
Maybe that was why Eddie felt better in his son's room than in his own. Spending time with him, putting him to bed, checking in on the homework. Eddie decided it was time to domesticate his own room. To make all of this house a home.

It was as much Eddie's conscious decision - like bringing frames photos of him and Christopher to put on the nightstands - as just life running its course.  
T-shirt he borrowed from Buck after a spaghetti accident right before a twelve hour shift, now lying on the dresser. Piece of paper with a recipe for, in Karen's words, foolproof, impossible-to-ruin chocolate cookies next to his alarm. On the windowsill, a spider plant Athena gave him when he confessed he had no plants at home. Five or six books between those borrowed from Bobby and those forced on him by Hen. Receipts from the karaoke place Maddie and Chim are nothing short of legends at. Eddie takes in all the stuff accumulated in this room and carefully puts his St. Christopher's necklace away for the night. He sits on the bed and looks at the previously empty wall. Now it is full of pictures. Pictures of the team, pictures of him with Chris and Buck on their days off, pictures taken at holidays, pictures of the whole extended family that he has found in this place. Looking at the faces, immortalized on the photos, he takes a deep breath and feels home.


End file.
